Fuyuki Hinata/Gallery
Character References Official Fuyuki Hinata.jpg Fuyuki from the flash series.png 723_and_fuyuki_concept_art_2014.jpg Fuyuki artwork.png Fuyuki Hinata referance sheet.png Old anime height chart.jpg|Fuyuki's height along with the other's characters. Keroro Height charts.jpg|Fuyuki's height along with the others. Natsumi & fuyuki school uniform reference .jpeg Costumes and Transformations Tamama, Fuyuki, and Angol Mois's Afros.png Fuyuki wearing Keroro's afro.png|Fuyuki wearing Keroro's afro Untitled.png|Fuyuki acting like Kururu to complain about him in episode 28-B. Bandicam 2013-02-13 15-19-26-126 - Copy.jpg|Fuyuki dressing as a girl to infiltrate a beauty contest in episode 326-B Princesses hoo.png Angol Mois in Wonderland.jpg|Fuyuki as a goat in Wonderland. Fuyuki possesed by Dokuku.png|Fuyuki possessed by Dokuku. Sexy Fuyuki.PNG|Fuyuki's favorite underwear according to Tamama's imagination (episode 324-B) Fyuki in a kimono.png Screenshot_2018-03-22-20-58-09.png|Fuyuki had been switch bodies with Tamama Manga Natsumi and Fuyuki running.png Fuyuki's first appearance in the manga.png Fuyuki floating.png Saburo and Fuyuki.png Fuyuki surprised by the silence.png Keroro has been taken hostage.png Natsumi your bro you left him.png Futuki looking at his home.png Yoyo friends.png fuyuki sucking out keroro's soul.jpg Natsumi and Fuyuki Swallows.jpg Anime Vlcsnap-4155460.thumbnail.png Fuyuki.png x2 Fuyuki and Keroro.jpg 96498-fuyuki_large.jpg 40804_1308159121264_280_154.jpg 2n89f7n.jpg Fuyuki-copy.jpg fuyuki_hinata_2150.jpg char_7101.jpg The Hinata's last smile.png Fuyuki in school uniform.png Fuyuki and Nontruma Girl.png|Fuyuki and Nontruma Girl The Hinata's are ready to go.png|Fuyuki and his family. The Hinata's in the country.png Natsumi and Fuyuki's PJ's.png Keroro got a piggy back ride.png Fuyuki face.png Hinata faces.png Fuyuki's sweater.png Fuyuki saluting.png Fuyuki object of love.png Futuki aha.png Keroyuki hugs for life.png Fuku is a ice cold student.png Nyoro rope, nice n tight.png Capture 2014 07 12 09 33 07 616.png No, mail.jpg Jessica and Fuyuki.png|Fuyuki and Jessica Harpie Awesome family and Keroro.jpg 250px-HQCall.png Hqdefault-1.jpg Fuyuki on the phone.png Fuyuki, Natsumi and Poyon in Episode 224.png Tumblr mb2z7k3tuG1qd5fbyo1 500.png Aki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki Hinata, Mutsumi Saburo, Momoka Nishizawa, Tamama & Keroro.png Retract the claws.png Thank you.png NTTama.png Cake for the invasion.png Kana saying bye to her Oniichan.png Tumblr_lzw0inzABu1r5s4oqo1_500.png Run Fuyuki and Chiruyo.PNG Natsu Fuyu.png Myeh.png Keroro Platoon, Fuyuk, Mois, Geronian and Poyon in Episode 128.png Fuyuki, Natsumi, Mois and Poyon in Episode 224.png Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 224.png|Fuyuki watching Keroro be persecuted by Poyon in Episode 224. Kero224.jpg 54962520141124092143.png Real life Natsumi.png|Real life Natsumi & Fuyuki 225 died.png Natsumi,Fuyuki and Poyon in 224.png Natsumi is aviper.png Oversized indeed.png Fuyuki and Keroro 159.png Natsumi, Fuyuki and Giroro in Ming Dynasty Wanli.png Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Tamama's Birthday Party.png Momoka faint.png Tamama fart.png Natsumi and Fuyuki eating Ramen.png Keroro in ICU.png Keroro Gunso OP 9.png Pururu in Keroro Gunso OP 9.png Angol Mois in Keroro Gunso OP 9.png Keroro Platoon, Fuyuki and Mois in 65.png Keroro, Giroro, Fuyuki and Mois in 65.png Natsumi, Mois and Fuyuki in 69.png Natsumi, Mois, Fuyuki and Poyon in 69.png Keroro Gunso Ending.png x05-Natsumi-not-happy.jpg Keroro5.png Fuyuki poupet.png Fuyuki and Dororo's afro.png 20190527113044.png Movies Frog face more like fish face.png Big 201131314352876.jpg Fuyuki and his swaggy suit shirt.png The picyure at the end.png Fuyuki's first outtfit during part one of Movie 5.png Rana and Fuki.png Fuyuki is witnessing the beauty.png Kerorogunsou-1-thumb-08.jpg FuyuKero hug again.png Games Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Gekishin Dragon Warriors de arimasu! (game) Fuyuki's help icon.png Keroro x Summons Board Img101.jpg Flash Series Fuyuki being adorable.png fuyuki in the Flash Series.png Fuyuki curious.png Kisshou Academy school uniform in Flash series.png The newer Occult club members.png Clothes.png 08.jpg Yahoo.png Were freazing.png Myou and Fuyu with missing buttons.png Yatta!.png|Fuyuki in the last episode of The Flash Series. Fuyu and Tomu last appearance.png The last peeps.png Miscellaneous Chibi Fuyuki.png Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg Keroro-movie-keroro-scans keroro-gunsou trismugistus- thisres 119548-big.jpg Nazca, Fuyuki and Keroro BEST FRIENDS!.jpg Keroro.Gunsou.full.644831.jpg|Movie 5 Illustration by Mine Yoshizaki. Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Fuyuki on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Cover for Keroro voliume 25.5 dvd cover.jpg|Fuyuki on the K25.5 DVD cover. Fuyuki.jpg 96px-Fuyuki.gif Fuyuki's card.png|Fuyuki's profile on The Flash Series website. B9N02.jpeg 245990.jpg FuyukiHinata.png Fuyuki & natsumi & keroro buying in the market.jpeg Category:Gallery